Test Tube
Test Tube, labeled The Chemist, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is brainy, uses big words, and loves science. She is also on Team Bright Lights.'' Coverage Inanimate Insanity II Test-Tube debuted in Season 2 in Breaking The Ice, she first appears when she, along with the other new contestants fall out of the plane that crashed into Hotel OJ, much to OJ's disappointment. After everyone is selected, she explains she has never been in a competition. She is standing with the new contestant's before the challenge begins, she explains the definition of "Ice breaking." Resulting in MePhone getting slightly annoyed. Once seeing where the challenge will place, she is confused, saying how it didn't apply to the meaning she had given moments earlier. She is only seen once Knif pushes her off as she predicted the water's temperature, she screams "SCIENCE RULES!" as she plummets into the water. During the second challenge, she only stood around for most part, once she catches a dodgeball from Suitcase, she screams "arms" reminding Suitcase didn't have any arms. When Microphone screams, she, along with everyone else on her team cover her ears. She get's hit by a dogeball by Microphone from above, so she is up for elimination. In Marsh on Mars She is first shattered when Marshmallow's voice shatters her, Soap tries to clean up her remains, shortly afterwards. At elimination she was declared safe. She also follows Object Anatomy as she knew Marshmallow would die in space. When MePhone4 comments that in space she canniot be revived, she says it seems logical. She is mentioned when Paintbrush thinks she may be able to build a rocket. Lightbulb and Paintbrush soon start to bicker. Test Tube quickly builds the rocket, much to Lightbulb's shock. It is revealed her team are once again up for elimination. In Tri Your Best Test Tube is first seen in her laboratory. Where Test Tube is studying through a microscope, when Yin-Yang suddenly travels down the transportation tube, and pops into the laboratory. Test Tube is astounded that Yin-Yang has discovered her lab, and justifies the "Science Rules" to him. Immediately, Yin-Yang begins breaking the first rule, "Don't touch anything", by reaching for and poking an electrical tube. As Test Tube panics, Yin explains that if he was not attached to Yang, he would do nothing wrong. Test Tube then showcases her newest experiment; Experiment 626, created exactly for the reason to separate Yin and Yang, as so they would not argue anymore for the benefit of Team Bright Lights. After moments of arguing between the two, Test Tube shoves the experiment into the mouth of Yin-Yang, causing him to float into the air, begin glowing, and eventually split in two. As Test Tube happily succeeded her experiment, the newly separated Yang runs over and smashes the electrical tube he touched earlier, and then smashed through the roof. Paintbrush calls to the attention of her absence at elimination. Test Tube and Yin appear moments later, with the latter revealing Test Tube separated him and Yang. Paintbrush questions the whereabouts of the darker half, Yin also admits they tried to find him after he had ran away. Test Tube was safe with 119 votes at elimination, she was chosen to swim during the challenge against Soap, wile Soap was hesitant to get in the pool, Test Tube got in with ease. She slightly teased Soap warning her about numerous germs, this frightend Soap, who interrupts Test Tube, who then replies, "Thought you'd like know." Before swimming on, Knife complains for Soap to hurry up as Test Tube eventually makes it out of the water. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Test Tube is first seen laughing at the picture of Knife and Dora, she is also seen at other teams elimination, reminding MePad about blisters. She is happy when MePhone4 annouces a Pizza Party instead of a challenge. She hugs Paintbrush (and cheers) once Paintbrush elects itself as leader. She fawns over Lightbulb's cookie Pizza. She reminds everyone what Pizza habours, Knife then tells her to shut up, making her mutter nervously. Her team win the challenge Personality Test Tube is a science fanatic, and devotes her life to science and education. She is the most intelligent person in the game, but very bad at physical challenges. Her knowledge can come off as obnoxious and can irritate the people around her. Trivia *She is similar to OJ, because... **their bodies are in a transparent glass with a liquid inside. **they make up the first and third deaths in Season 2. **they are one of the smartest contestants of their season. *According to her site bio, she is the most intelligent person competing. *Test Tube is the third overall new object to speak in season 2 **She, however is the first new female contestant to speak in season 2, The Cherries and Cheesy spoke before her, but both are boys. *Test Tube is known to have a similar voice to Pencil in Battle For Dream Island. *She is the second new contestant to die in season 2. The first being Microphone. **Coincidentally both are females. *She is the only contestant new to Season 2 that is voiced by Adam Katz. Gallery |-|Overall= Testtubr.png|Test Tube Idle TestyQuestionIdle.png Test Tube.png Test Tube Banner.png testtube.png Test Tube.jpg|"Science Rules!!!!" Test Tube 2.PNG Skærmbillede 2013-10-28 kl. 16.31.40.png|Test Tube's Original design |-|Inanimate Insanity II= Funny TT.PNG Test Tube.jpg TestTubeRocketBuild.png TestTubeLightbulbAsk.png TestTubeShatter.png Easter Egg 5.3.JPG|Test Tube on the MeLife Recvoery Center Easter Egg 5.6.JPG|Test Tube's hypothesis. TestTube2.png Test TubeNight.png Test Tube2.png 4shat.png 3shat.png 2shat.png 1shat.png Category:Female Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Bright Lights Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Reccomended Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Arms and Legs